<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>then together let us make a world by letsperaltiago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641367">then together let us make a world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago'>letsperaltiago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Names, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s07e01 Manhunter, F/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really happening. They're going to start trying - which means they can really get into baby names.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>then together let us make a world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no words.</p><p>Brooklyn Nine-Nine is back and it is back STRONG. I had to write a follow-up to that last, beautiful Jake/Amy scene, so SPOILER-alert if you continue reading!</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s only after getting over the disappointment of Scully and Hitchcock's interview-hijack that it <em>really</em> hits Jake what had previously gone down: They’re going to start trying… for a baby. Gushing thoughts have completely corrupted his brain but they contain so much excitement, confidence he’s never quite felt before, and for this reason he doesn’t mind.</p><p>They’re going to start trying for a baby, a little tiny human being, that will be his and hers.</p><p>That evening Amy had brought up the pregnancy scare very delicately well aware of her husband’s much improved although still tentative feelings concerning the logistics of the baby-matter. Granted they’d crossed paths with the subject, multiple times, before Jake had indeed, and rather firmly, settled on the fact that, <em>yes</em>, <em>he wanted to be a dad</em>: specifically Amy Santiago’s child’s dad. What had up until now held him back was the question of when.</p><p>
  <em>When would he be ready? When would the time be perfectly right?  When would he be able to be the exact opposite of his own dad?</em>
</p><p>Even though Amy by all means knew her husband could never turn out to be a shitty dad, or shitty <em>anything</em>, for that matter, and of this she’d reassure time after time, she also knew there was understandable reasoning behind his apprehension. Or that was until tonight. Tonight he hadn’t <em>needed</em> her delicateness, though he appreciated it, and he hadn’t cared about his former apprehension. Tonight had been and felt different.</p><p>It was as if the second the word <em>pregnant</em> had escaped her lips, he’d instantly felt his heart skip a beat which he at first thought was alike previous nervous occasions, right up until giving it another nanosecond to realise that this time it wasn’t the case. Different from previous times this flutter felt good, thrilling, new and akin to what could only be described as his hopes and dreams about of this long awaited epiphany. And now… it was finally here.</p><p>Sitting in bed with her, the very equivalent of the most normal end of the day for them, nothing that felt more special and right as he’d said out loud what he so shamelessly had felt as a result of her little update. The words had flown out his mouth but, for once, his spontaneous declaration were at no one’s expense because, yes, he was ready.</p><p>And now, after watching the rest of the news and settling down for the night, it really hits Jake, as they’re lying there, how truly right it all feels. He’s currently tucked into bed with his head slightly propped up watch whatever nonsense is now on TV, alongside him Amy has fallen asleep with her head on his chest, left arm and leg wrapped lovingly around him. It does constrain most of his ability to move but at the very least allows him to have his left arm under, around and holding her close in return. Even considering how normal the evening feels, it also feels that more special, truly like the start of something brand new.</p><p>Just as yet another mind numbing commercial interrupts whatever he was mindlessly pretending to watch his eyes drop to look down upon Amy’s sleeping figure. There, his eyes are met by shiny black hair standing out against her pink shirt, indeed messy after a long day but not enough to come in-between his angle of view and her beautiful face. And there it is again, he realises: the stupid smile on his face that’ll appear out of nowhere without a warning the second his mind revisits the thought of the woman before him carrying their child. There is no helping it, he thinks, before letting his fingers run through the locks carefully as to not wake her up.</p><p>“Careful, Peralta,” she rumbles, startling him even though he won’t admit to it, half of her face currently smushed comfortably into his chest, nevertheless burying it in a lazy attempt at physical affection.</p><p>“You’re <em>absolutely</em> in deep now. There’s no going back,” she jokes through shut eyes although he can tell that there’s a smug grin hiding in his chest.</p><p>“Oh, honey I’ve been in deep for a <em>long</em> time now.”</p><p>He smiles down at her continuously playing with her hair. Her eyes are still closed but her hand, which seconds ago was helping her hold onto his torso, moves to stroke his bicep. However her smile, on the other hand, quickly changes, doesn’t remain smug for long, and quickly transitions from teasing to a softer version that reflects how she’s really feeling.</p><p>“I know it’s still really early and we literally just decided to start trying, but…” she trails off after suddenly opening her eyes, as if the moment has suddenly gained a certain tint of sincerity that wasn’t there seconds ago. “… have you thought about any, you know,” she takes the tiniest of breaths, inhaling courage, before twisting her neck as much as physically possible in her given position to lock eyes with him, “baby names?”</p><p>“I actually have,” he counters, once again taking her by storm, without a flinch or any kind of sign of insecurity. Amy’s so proud of him.</p><p>With a reassuring smile he reaches over to grab his phone from the nightstand, where it’d immediately been put aside when Amy had come to him with what he’d picked up on as important matter. He doesn’t even have to see at the look upon his wife’s face: he can sense that she’s beaming as he settles back against the pillow with his phone in hand.</p><p>“You made a list?” She’s <em>truly</em> surprised and impressed by just how much her A-typeness has worn off on him even if it’s just little things like lists.</p><p>“Yeah,” he states proudly before briefly clearing his throat thus prompting Amy to flip over, scooting back to lean her upper backside and head against his chest instead. It’s no secret that she’s extremely curious to get a look at a) her husband’s attempt at what she considers a hobby and b) what her husband considers <em>legitimate</em> names for their future child. This new position will allow her to look through the mystery-list with him. With both arms wrapped around her Jake holds and rests the devise on his belly for both of them to see</p><p>“…I actually started making it that evening after our talk at the hospital.”</p><p>Amy observes a slight reddening of his cheeks, perhaps not out of embarrassment per say but rather out of understanding of how very real the matter at hand has gotten. His list is no longer just a pile of names in his Notes-app where he’d, for fun and hypothetical reasons, add another one whenever he came across one he liked: now it’s a list that could quite possibly contain the name of their future child.</p><p>She grins from ear to ear way before he has the chance to start reading out loud. Just how in love with him she is keeps hitting her again and again, a thousand miles per hour, like lighting tearing apart the sky during a thunderstorm.</p><p>“The first name on the list you already know about since we’ve talked about it: Atlas.”</p><p>“Still kinda really like it,” Amy shrugs light-heartedly from where she’s comfortably leaning into him all while tracing small drawings of nothing in particular but affection his thigh.</p><p>“Our child would be the one to be named after a god, huh?” Jake teases earning him a chuckle from Amy.</p><p>“So unbiased,” she confirms jokingly.</p><p>“Exactly,” he briefly pecks the top of her head in agreement before continuing. “Alexander is up next.”</p><p>“Nu-uh!” Her body twists hurriedly in a tiny squirm of objection. “Perp-alert! I can’t have my child have the same name as one of my ex-perps.”</p><p>“Ames, combined we’ve probably arrested hundreds if not thousands of perps!”</p><p>While he can see her point: after all it is understandable that she doesn’t want their child to be associated with anything negative, this also erases <em>a lo</em>t of possibilities on both their ends.</p><p>And although he is completely serious upon making his statement, he has to laugh at the thought of having to name their child something completely absurd because of the extremes of their job.</p><p>“I’m sure there’s plenty of names that haven’t been ruined by crime yet. There are <em>literally</em> billions of names out there!” On her part it is in fact a statement but ends up coming out as whine instead - a playful complaint of sorts.</p><p>“Sure,” he pauses to think for a second before pulling up a browser tab wherein starts typing obviously searching for something.</p><p>Amy’s eyes tries to keep up with his typing but Jake’s fingers have obtained their fair share of training from all the time he spends gaming on his phone, and it’s more of a struggle to follow than she likes to admit. </p><p>All she happens to catch is that as soon as he types the first few letters of whatever he’s searching to find, the website’s name pops up as a suggestion telling her that he’s visited it before. He swiftly enters it and clicks around a few more times losing her in the process. A long list appears on what appears to be <em>babynames.com</em><em>. </em>The thought of him visiting it on his own time, by himself as… fun? It makes her heart flutter.</p><p>“It won’t be a problem if you want our child to be called… Agamemnon.”</p><p>She immediately twists her neck to look up at him where she’s met by a deadpan she <em>knows</em> is trying to hide the fact that he’s cracking up on the inside.</p><p>“I mean,” she untwists her neck to grab the phone from his hand in order to have a closer look at the screen and what is written about the name. “We do seem to have something for Greek mythology so I don’t see the problem, Jake.”</p><p>Jake knows Amy like the back of his hand and it’s clear as day that she’s messing with him – but of course two can play that game.</p><p>“Okay, great,” he states matter-of-factly, “It’s settled then: we’re naming our child Agamemnon Santiago-Peralta - <em>boy or girl</em>.”</p><p>He gently takes back his phone to lock it as a visual settlement of the discussion.</p><p>“Okay. Cool cool cool…” Amy complies.</p><p>Silence dominates the bedroom for a few seconds before Amy twists her neck, both looking at each other trying to figure out when to kill the joke. Their shared look doesn’t last long before they break into laughter.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ames, but you will never hear me call our child Agamemnon out loud.”</p><p>“Completely fair.”</p><p>Both of their laughs quiet down. Amy settles back down against his chest while Jake reopens his phone and Notes-app.</p><p>“What else do you have in there? I’m sure there are some genuinely good contestants.” She almost <em>coos</em> in order to get the conversation back and track, although more importantly to let him know she genuinely wants to hear his propositions.</p><p>This time it’s Amy turn to gentle grab the phone from him and scroll. He loves moments like these where they’re just soaking in each other’s presence without much else to do but talk or touch for the sake of it. To occupy himself in the meantime Jake allows his newly freed hands to caress her the area around her waist and stomach now suddenly also better known as where their child will be growing, becoming a tiny little individual, in what he sincerely hopes is a matter of months. A year ago he couldn’t fathom the feeling this feeling of impatience to be dad, yet alone truly, surely wanting a child. In a drastic lift-changing contrast, here they finally were, going through baby names like it was the most common thing in their world.</p><p>“Olivia is nice… Felix also good… Noah is adorable…”</p><p>Jake can tell, from the tone of her voice, that she genuinely means every single comment she makes, which wholeheartedly provokes a feeling of pride and the feeling of <em>he can do this</em>. The sound of her voice threats to lull him into a trancelike state, and for a moment allows his eyes to shut while he lets his ears do the job of keeping of with Amy discovering his lists. Just like his eyes, his hand’s movement on her are about to falter when suddenly his wife lets out a tiny gasp. It’s safe to say that his eyes are, just as fast as they were closed, back wide open.</p><p>“This one is really sweet,” he can tell she’s smiling from the way her voice is laced with softness. “Juliet,” she continues, out loud, to allow it to roll on her tongue and for herself to get a better taste of it.</p><p>Jake gives her some time to dwell on it before speaking up.</p><p>“Yeah, I added it after that night we watched ‘Letters to Juliet’… I don’t know if it’s too sappy for my own good, but I like the thought of the baby being like…”</p><p>Amy can tell he hesitates to finish the sentence.</p><p>“What?” she looks up at him with an eager look: only those beautiful brown eyes that at any time can calm him down, can also lure him out of his emotionally wounded shell.</p><p>“… This baby is going to be like <em>our</em> little love letter.”</p><p>A few beats, a matter of seconds, go by and Amy can tell he’s just about to break into cringing and a string of sarcastic comments to redeem what he’s just said. Only this time he doesn’t make it, because Amy Peralta-Santiago lives for Jake’s occasional super-soft moments and she’s not about to let this one slip away.</p><p>It’s, or so it feels, out of the blue, just as the cringe starts to break on his face, that he halts when his wife suddenly does a 180 and relocates to hover above him. He briefly, just barely manages to, catches the glimpse of a smile on her face that tells him that he’s doing <em>just</em> fine. That is before it disappears into a soft, warm kiss pressed to his lips.</p><p>As so many times before, an amount that he forever hopes will be infinite, their lips come together in sweet, passionate harmony.</p><p>“Don’t say anything,” she pecks the corner of his lip so softly the need for more pressure creates a burning sensation. “I love it,” she whispers into his ear, adding a kiss to the shell before moving her way back to the main target, sparking off goose bumps.</p><p>Her hands have already, even before their lips crashed, made their way to cup his face secretly enjoying the light, barely there, scruff beneath her touch.</p><p>“I love you,” he exhales, just barely making it out between clashing of their lips.</p><p>“I love you too,” is promptly returned as so many times before although it, even after being repeated many times throughout the years, never loses its true value.</p><p>He loves her so much, he can’t help but think over and over again as he the billions of baby names quickly disappear from his mind under the new, increasingly passionate circumstances. Nothing else in the world matters anymore because they’re just going to start trying.</p><p>Yeah, <em>seriously</em>.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>